Pichu
Pichu is an Electric type Generation II Pokémon. It evolves into Pikachu when leveled up with high friendship, and eventually evolves into Raichu via Thunder Stone. Pichu is known to be playful, mischievous, and social, and can be often be found in groups with others like it. It can't store too much electricity in its cheek pockets; it may even wind up harming itself during a discharge. Pichu is voiced by Satomi Kourogi. Pokedex Description Pichu, The Tiny Mouse Pokémon, Pichu is capable of producing electrical sparks from its cheeks. However, since Pichu is only a baby, it cannot control them as well, and may release electricity unintentionally. Fortunately, it is not able to store large amounts of electricity in its body. In Super Smash Bros. Pichu appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a playable character. It is a "clone" of Pikachu, albeit smaller and faster. Pichu returns alongside all previous fighters in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, though is not classified as an "Echo Fighter" like Dark Pit or Lucina. Pichu's Smash and aerial attacks can KO opponents at as low as 80% damage. However, it can also harm itself with each electric attack it uses, and can be knocked around very easily due to its low weight. Appearances Litle P and Sandslash Series A Pichu named Marcus Litle P is a main character of the series. Pikachu's Final Destiny Pichu appears as a sidekick to the main protagonist Pikachu. He can be unlocked after clearing World 3. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Pichu will appear in Pikachu's Story, as his sidekick in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2. Super Smash Bros. Revolution Pichu is confirmed to be a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Revolution, acting as a clone of Pikachu. Hey You, Pichu! Pichu is the titular character in the Nintendo DS simulation game Hey You, Pichu!. A Pichu is the first pokemon that the player receives. Multiple Pichus may be received during the game. PichuQuest (series) A Pichu is the main character of the series, and is also the hero of the Earth. The Pichu from this game is known as Paucha, and made his first appearance in PichuQuest. Back Again TBA Power Paintbrush Adventures Pichu is a Level 1 Summon who can is available from the start in KirbiMiroir's World. Pichu costs 6 MP to summon and when summoned, casts Thunder Shock, which deals low Lightning damage to all foes. ''Stampede Breakfast 2 Pichu appears as an unlockable playable character in ''Stampede Breakfast 2. In this game, Pichu has the unique ability to use stronger, more effective attacks by holding the attack or special button at the cost of taking recoil damage. This serves as a replacement for Pichu's self-damage feature in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and it overall makes it a more viable character by comparison. ''Super Smash Bros. Calamity :''Main article: Pichu (Calamity) Pichu makes a surprise reappearance in the Super Smash Bros. series, after being absent from Super Smash Bros. Melee, in Super Smash Bros. Calamity, as a downloadable character for the "Returning" fighter pack along with and . Pichu is no longer a clone of Pikachu, as majority of its moves have been replaced with new moves. However, it still hurts itself from using electricity moves, so to slightly compensate this flaw, Pichu is heavier than it was before, and its new moveset has less moves that use electricity. ''Star Team Heroes He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Gallery 75px-Pichuart.jpg|Pichu in the Super Smash Bros. (series). Pichu by wilt b.png|Pichu by Wilt B on DeviantART. Pichu Alternates by wilt b.png|Pichu alternate costumes by Wilt B on DeviantART. PichuOriginal.png|Pichu's original sprite. PichuSit.png File:Pichu Smashified by KryptonLion.png Pichu_SSBUltimate.png|Pichu in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Pichu_Bandanna_Ultimate.png|Pichu's Bandanna alternate costume from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Pichu_Goggles_Ultimate.png|Pichu's Goggles alternate costume from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Pichu_FlowerAlt_Ultimate.png|Pichu's Flower alternate costume from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Pichu_SpikyEarAlt_Ultimate.png|Pichu's Spiky Ear alternate costume from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Pichu_TeamAquaAlt_Ultimate.png|Pichu's Team Aqua alternate costume from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Pichu_TeamSkullAlt_Ultimate.png|Pichu's Team Skull alternate costume from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Pichu_FocusBandAlt_Ultimate.png|Pichu's Focus Band alternate costume from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 172Pichu Dream 2.png 2.1.Pichu Standing.png 2.2.Pichu Charging Up.png 2.3.Pichu is Dizzy.png 2.4.Pichu is Excited.png 2.5.Pichu laying down.png 2.6.Pichu headbutting.png 2.7.Pichu running.png 2.8.Pichu using Thundershock.png 2.9.Pichu using Thunder Jolt.png 2.10.Pichu using Thunder.png 2.11.Pichu using Thunder 2.png 3.1.Spiky Eared Pichu Standing.png 3.2.Spiky Eared Pichu is Angry.png 3.3.Spiky Eared Pichu Cheering.png 3.4.Spiky Eared Pichu laying down.png 3.5.Spiky Eared Pichu running.png 3.6.Spiky Eared Pichu using Thundershock.png 172Pichu_Old_Concept.png|Early Pichu Design from the Spaceworld 1997 Demo Pre-Release of Pokémon Gold/Silver pichu x beta pichu by wabatte meru.png|Pichu meet with Early Design Itself by Wabatte-Meru from Deviantart Shiny Pichu 2.Shiny Pichu 1.png 2.Shiny Pichu 2.png 2.Shiny Pichu 3.png 2.Shiny Pichu 4.png 2.Shiny Pichu 5.png }} Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Species Category:Generation 2 Pokémon Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Pokémon Species Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap